With rapid development of mobile Internet technology, smart phones have become people's inseparable companion. When a smart phone is used for browsing a web page, a reader in a Safari browser can be used to extract text content of the web page for browsing the web page. Alternatively, an Evernote plug-in can be used to extract the text content of the web page for browsing the web page.
Specifically, when a user uses the Safari browser, the user clicks on a reader button displayed in an address bar to trigger the reader. The reader then extracts the text content of the web page and displays the extracted text content. When the Evernote plug-in is used for browsing the web page, the Evernote plug-in is installed in a Chrome browser first. During web page browsing, a plug-in button can be clicked such that the plug-in extracts the text content of the web page and displays the extracted text content.
However, when existing technology (e.g., the Safari browser) is used for web page browsing, web pages supported by the Safari browser are relatively less, and some web pages cannot be displayed or are not suitable to be displayed on mobile devices. As a result, web page browsing experience is affected. When the Evernote plug-in is used for web page browsing, the Evernote plug-in can extract or display the text content only when the Evernote plug-in can recognize the web page. Such operation is complicated, and whether the text content of the web page can be extracted cannot be smartly recognized and cannot smartly inform the user.